<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout Touch by strangeworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641521">Turnabout Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks'>strangeworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff without Plot, POV Spock (Star Trek), Random &amp; Short, Touch-Starved, Touching, Turbolift, Unrequited Lust, garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock just wants to remedy a terminal breach, but your own little plans are making that impossible for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spock/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turnabout Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood still as Captain Kirk shouted at you. He wasn’t angry or upset, no, this was merely one of your inside jokes. It was messed up and inappropriate, but life <em>was</em> boring on a starship.</p><p>“Captain, we have a terminal breach.” Spock’s eyes dragged over to Kirk, then to you; trying to break up whatever was going on. He noticed you had a small smirk on your face, which was entirely nonsensical. Your expression wasn’t conducive of fear, thus he ruled out tendencies towards nervous humour. He dismissed it to be some bizarre, primal form of flirtation.</p><p>Humans were tiring indeed.</p><p>“Take Ensign L/N with you, I’ve had it with her.” Kirk’s grin was impossibly wide as he watched his first officer locate wherever the breach was.<br/>
Spock failed to find anything amusing about your little parlay,<span class="Apple-converted-space"> in fact, he found it a waste of time.</span></p><p>“Y/N.” Spock caught your eye as he walked past you, his gaze averting to the Turbolift. You followed him without shutting off the console, much to your mistake. The doors closed, leaving the two of you in extremely close quarters. As if the small space wasn't already uncomfortable enough, Spock’s stoic stature was excruciatingly intimidating.<br/>
Your ears rung from the deafening silence, your brain desperately trying to form some kind of conversation to break the ice. You squirmed against the wall, your arm brushing against Spock’s as you reconfigured yourself.</p><p>“Sorry,” You mumbled upon the sudden contact.</p><p>Why was the lift smaller than you remembered?!</p><p>“It’s fine.” Spock nodded without taking further notice of your writhing body.</p><p>“I don’t remember the Turbolift being so… narrow.” You laughed sheepishly, once again accidentally bumping against his hand.</p><p>“I’m sure it has always been the same.” Spock drew his assaulted hand away, bringing it together with his other in a clasping motion. You suddenly felt extremely hot and itchy; not to mention <em>embarrassed</em>.</p><p>You reached down to scratch your thigh, slightly lifting the hem of your skirt to reach the offending spot. Spock glanced down absently.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Ensign?” He asked, finally indulging your conspicuous discomfort.</p><p>“I-er,” You jerked your hand away from your leg and stood straight, your face flushing even more so than it already was. “No, Commander.”</p><p>He stared at you for a moment before arching an eyebrow and turning away.</p><p>As if to answer your plea, the doors finally opened to reveal deck three. Spock exited first, but you couldn’t wait any longer: you burst through the doors alongside him, crashing into his body.</p><p>Spock being thin in frame bounced against the edge of the outcrop, an on-guard look plastered on his face.</p><p>“What an abrupt way to exit the Turbolift.” He stood by the wall to compose himself for a moment, his hand gingerly rubbing his arm. "Does this happen frequently with you?"</p><p>“It was too hot in there…” You trailed off as his left eyebrow raised once again in judgmental expression. He walked past you without another word, slinking around the corner of the corridor and out of your view. You watched his disappearing figure with reluctance... before rushing to catch up with him altogether.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” You tried to gain the Vulcan’s eye contact, but he avoided you with equal conviction. "About the push, I mean."</p><p>“There’s no reason to be concerned.” He spoke plainly, continuing his stride. Once again, your clumsy self allowed your arm to brush against his; he most certainly thought you were coming onto him at this point.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>Spock frowned to himself, believing that you had no education of Vulcan culture or their absence of emotion. Including lust.</p><p>“I think there has been some miscommunication… Y/N.” Spock tried to be a little more personal so his words would be more profound; hopefully<span class="Apple-converted-space"> you could take a hint.</span></p><p>“Miscommunication?” You frowned. “From the Captain?”</p><p>“No.” Spock spoke slowly. “Your physical contact is… concerning, to say the least.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not doing it on purpose, Commander.” You shook your hands vehemently, trying to convey your genuineness. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”</p><p>Spock narrowed his eyes in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m serious!”</p><p>“<em>T</em><em>his</em>,” Spock reached out and grazed your arm. “Wasn't on purpose?”</p><p>You couldn't tell what he meant; perhaps your lack of Vulcan knowledge <em>was</em> showing. However, upon his touch, you felt a strange surge of adrenaline. Butterflies. It could be that your previous flirtatious exchange with the Captain had triggered lustful behaviour, thus causing you to perceive interactions differently. But you were suddenly and undeniably… attracted to the science officer in that moment.</p><p>“Why did you just touch me?” You smirked, watching his hand return to his side. Spock stared at you as if you were an idiot:</p><p>“I don't believe I need to answer that question.”</p><p>“Spock,” You encouraged, staring at him up through your lashes. “Did you do that on purpose?”</p><p>He backed himself against the wall, clearly concerned over your advancement. “Ensign, this is inappropriate.” He chastised, despite his defensive posture. The warm yellow lighting above you cast a pretty, hazy glow around his head, making him appear so... divine.</p><p>“Look,” You closed the distance he’d just created, bringing your hand up towards his cheek. “What’s wrong with a… touch?”</p><p>“This isn’t how a superior officer should be spoken to, Y/N.” Spock’s tone was, once again, condemning; although, he did not withdraw from your imminent hand.</p><p>“See, it’s not so bad.” You ignored him; hesitantly brushed your fingertips against his skin, watching his mysterious honey-coloured eyes try to deduce the logic of your actions.</p><p>But this was illogical. You had never shown interest in Spock before, and this newfound… obsession was certainly out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Even if this was platonic-"</p><p>"What if it's not?" You were unbearably bold; normally, you'd never do something this, but for some reason the Turbolift ride had tarnished your thoughts.</p><p>“I believe we have work to do.” His breath caught in his throat for a split second; you could hear it just based on the almost-inaudible stutter breaking his words. Little did you know, that upon your words, Spock was suddenly inclined to return your affections. Not for the same reasons that consumed you; but in adherence of the logical progression of events. Or something along those lines. For the first time in a while, Spock was unsure of his own reasoning.</p><p>You stood waiting for him to proceed down the corridor, but he instead pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward. You swallowed in confused intimidation, even more so, as he brought his hand up; allowing it to remain suspended between the two of you. His gaze fell down to your shoulder before succeeding to place his hand on your upper arm; his touch was featherlight. You stared at him with wide, approving eyes as he gently nudged you forward.</p><p>“After you, Ensign.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'm planning out a longer single chapter that's a lot longer; here I just wanted to experiment with dialogue :) keep an eye out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>